The objective of this procurement is to provide for a limited demonstration program to field test in the United States the St. Christopher's Hospice Concept for Care of the Terminal Cancer Patient. Using St. Christopher's in England as a model, the hospice program shall consist of two major components: A large home care program admitting a minimum of 150 patients annually. A 15 bed in-patient facility.